Field
The present disclosure relates generally to information management in media broadcasting and advertisement insertion, and more particularly, in timely providing video on demand content across all platforms including connected TV, web, mobile and social platforms.
Background
Media content providers, such as national television networks and television station groups, have evolved to serve the demand for online viewing across various formats and platforms in order to access new and existing audiences. As such, regular television broadcasts may be streamed over the internet as video on demand (VOD) and/or live streaming. Streamed viewing may use recorded broadcasts that may be time-shifted, that is, viewed after the live broadcast has aired. Recent broadcasts that are time-shift less than a week may include VOD content considered current and be counted in potentials for monetization. As such, time-shifted viewing such as offered by VOD, digital video recorders (DVRs) and online streaming have changed the approach to on-demand advertising models.
Many national broadcasters have expressed frustration in the loss of revenue from inability to quickly “turnaround” time-shifted files (e.g., VOD, catchup TV) in the on demand platforms.